Anna Smoke
by moonlitdemon
Summary: Will Anna find her humanity? Can she survive in the vampire world? Okay that sounds cheesy. Just read it. Happy Hunting. I'm pretty sure this is COMPLETE! WOO-HOO!
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

~I got bored and decided to start a new fic. This is about my character, Anna. (Call me self-obsessed) I will have AAR characters in this, but I do not own them. Anyways, enjoy. Oh yeah Anna's POV. ~  
My sister and I were walking to church on a fine Sunday morning. The birds were out and were chirping melodically. I enjoyed being outdoors. I felt closer to nature. Which makes sense. If you think about it. My mother was trying to catch up with Caryn and I; she had stopped to talk to someone. When my sister and I were near the huge oak doors of the church, I saw a little boy clutching his elbow and crying. I watched as Caryn walked over and touched his elbow; I felt it as well, the magic had flowed from Caryn's fingers onto the boy's scrape. She made the skin heal, the pain the boy felt was carried away with the wound. I watched the little boy run away happily, as if nothing had ever happened to his elbow. Caryn was an extremely caring person, or at least she was in my point of view. She would heal anyone in the world. Besides vampires, I hope. Dominique Vida, my aunt, hunted the foul things. I knew they were evil. I also knew that Caryn worked at Single Earth. That created major sparks in my family. I really wondered if Caryn would become a vampire herself. I mean she believed that peace could be achieved between witches, humans, vampires, and shape shifters. It would be a big step towards bridging the gap between vampires and witches. Although, my cousin Sarah Vida had already been changed; that had been about 7 years ago. And that caused nothing but trouble.   
  
We walked into the church; it was oddly calming, with its cream walls and flowers scattered all around the church, bursts of rich color amongst the cream walls. The church smelled of incense and smoke. Candles burned at the altar. We ended up sitting in the third row of the church. My mother knelt praying, for some miscellaneous reason. I don't really know why we came. I mean, we weren't really Catholic. We were witches. Though the principle in every religion is really the same.  
  
The priest's powerful voice boomed throughout the church. I did not understand his homilies or anything at all. I just sat there, wasting space. I felt comfortable in the church; safe. I knew the danger I was in, along with the rest of my family. Vampires would naturally call us enemies and aim to kill us. We were marked for death as soon as we left our mother's womb.  
  
When church was finally over we left. Well, we tried to. It took us a half hour to get to the car, considering the fact that my mother and Caryn stopped to talk to all of their friends and acquaintances. Luckily, I did not have to train today. I really was not good at being a healer. At all. It was quite sad really. The only thing in me that actually had power in it was my blood. I was hopeless. That's what Dominique says anyway. She says I am a dreadful healer. I was told that I would do more harm than good to a person if I tried to heal them. That made me feel great.  
  
We stopped at a local diner and had something to eat. Naturally, when Caryn brought up Single Earth my mother's face made it look as if she had bitten into a lemon. Caryn should have just avoided the topic. I asked mother if we could go see Jesse today. Her face snapped back to its normal appearance; I also felt all the tension drain out of the conversation. Caryn owed me. Big time. My mother said 'why not?' to my question. Jesse was the youngest of Dominique Vida's daughters. At first her attitude had been playful and happy like mine, but it had changed and morphed, until she was near the point of turning into a monster like her mother. Oh did I say monster? I meant hunter of vampires. Not monster.  
  
~ This story takes place before Anna Smoke is changed. This chapter was about her childhood. The next chapter I post will probably deal more with her teenage years. Read and review. ~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

~ Hello all. This is still Anna's POV. She's fourteen now, big jump I know. Nothing important happens in her childhood though. Enjoy. ~  
  
I yawned loudly and the whole class turned to look at me. I flushed and looked down at my paper. The teacher's eyes were on me; I could feel the scorn in his gaze. I just thought this class was so boring; it made me tired. I was really excited about the dance tonight, though. The dance was interesting, unlike this class. It would be the first "formal" dance in my career as a student. I did not have a dance partner though; that did not really bother me. I was perfectly fine dancing by myself. My real reason for being there was to make sure that no vampires tried to find prey at the dance. Which isn't that fun. I was kind of frightened. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't kill the thing, that's for sure. Smoke witches are supposed to have no ill will towards any creatures, even if they are dead and kill innocent people. I wish the leeches would just disappear off the face of the earth sometimes, but then I remembered that without them there would be no need for witches. So I, and the rest of my kind would disappear as well. And that's not good. The bell finally rang. Only three more periods to go, and I would be out of this hell hole. I really think the sole purpose of schools are to torture us innocent little kids. Sadists.   
  
My other three periods were not as agonizing as the first period. My bus ride home was really, really horrible though. The bus got stopped about a thousand times. Jeez. There was a serious accident up ahead. When we got near the scene, everyone crowded around the windows. I thought our bus would tip over. Sudden nausea washed over me. Death's sickening aura was all around. I felt like I would throw up or cry. The medics shook their heads and covered up the bodies of the victims. The people looked no older than eighteen. The cars looked horrible as well. The front end of one car was totally smashed in, the windshield couldn't even be seen. Glass was all over the place. I hoped that we would pass this spot soon. After we got out of the traffic jam from Hell, I got home in about five minutes. Caryn told me that she had known some of the people in the accident. I told her I was sorry. What else could I say? I couldn't have done anything for them. And all my family knew that.  
  
God I looked fat. I decided to wear a red blouse and some khakis. I looked horrible. My sister told me I looked cute. Yeah and I probably looked stunning. Really. I would probably stun little animals. That's my real power. Fat stun power. To the rescue.  
  
When I finally got to the dance, I just sat at a table; watching the people who were dancing and laughing. What a wonderful life they lead. A junior girl and a senior boy were the first to start dancing. They were quite daring. After they went out, everyone flooded over to the dance floor. Everything was fine until I saw a boy about a year older than me walk in with a horrible broken nose. He looked like he would pass out. Some of his friends took him to the bathroom. I recognized him. His name was Ethan, he had sat beside me in first period for a while. He really didn't seem like the type that would be into violence. More like a pacifist. I also knew the person he had asked to the dance. She had been happy when she received the invitation. Her name was Lisa. She was usually silent, but Ethan must have saw something in her. She had been ecstatic, she had never been invited to anything before. Now, she walked in with a dazed look on her face. I knew that look. She was under the influence of a vampire. Lisa had found a new dance partner. He was a vampire, though he didn't feel very strong. A slow song came on and the vampire took Lisa out to the dance floor. He danced very close to her. I saw him lean down so his fangs showed, a pearly white, right near her neck. No one noticed. Except me. The vampire had them all fooled. I couldn't watch the girl be fed on. I made a move to go and separate the two, but the vampire must have seen me. He was so close to biting her, and his eyes mocked me. I wanted to kill him. What? I wasn't supposed to want that. Oh well. His eyes were a deep crimson color, which is strange; only powerful vampires could change the color of their eyes. I glared at him. He stared back, as if he was waiting for me to react. I bit my lip, what should I do. Oh crap. I realized that I must have drawn blood when I bit my lip. He seemed to take this as an offer. I wanted to disagree, but he simply walked outside. Well at least I had solved one problem. Now I needed to get him away from here. Lisa seemed to regain control of herself. She asked where Ethan was and everyone pointed to the bathroom. She rushed into the bathroom, as I walked out to talk to this vampire, who had taken my nervousness as a sign of me offering him my blood.  
  
As I neared the spot where he leaned against the brick wall of the school, he straightened. I still saw that mocking look in his eyes.  
  
"I didn't offer you blood, so just get the hell out of here." His eyes narrowed, but he was amused. That was not the point. I was not trying to amuse him, I was trying to intimidate him. Maybe I could use my fat stun power on him.  
  
"Even if you had no intention of giving me blood, I have the scent of yours. I want your blood, and I always get what I want." Okay, I must admit that I was a little frightened. More than a little, a lot. He leaned forward and licked the cut on my lip. I felt disoriented for about a second, after that second I regained my composure. I felt my anger. So instead of doing something rational I hit him. A punch on his jaw. His own features seemed to cloud over. Like a warning sign. He reached out and grabbed my arm, before I could even think of trying to escape the situation. He slammed me against the wall.   
  
"You certainly are a feisty one, aren't you. Maybe this will quiet you." His aura creeped over my skin. I felt the hairs on my arms and on the back of my neck stand on end. He was the most powerful vampire I had ever met.   
  
"You don't scare me." I said that with false bravado. He smirked, and I attempted to kick him. He simply gave me a toothy grin.  
  
"I think I do, Smoke witch. Are you sure you aren't supposed to be in a different line? You are so aggressive. That's admirable." After he said that, I squirmed a bit, but he didn't move at all. Didn't budge.   
  
"I'll take my prize now." And with that his fangs slid into my throat. It was a starnge sensation. I felt light-headed and dizzy. My legs were weak beneath me, but the vampire's strong arms held me up. After about an hour, maybe all night I really couldn't tell, he released me and disappeared in a flash.   
  
I went home angry and perturbed. Stupid vampire. I hate him. I could barely walk, I stumbled quite a number of times. Finally, I reached my house. I would kill that stupid vampire if it was the last thing I did.  
  
~ Anyway, read and review. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	3. Chapter 3: The Change

~ Thanks for the reviews. Read and review. Anna POV. Still. She's seventeen this chapter. Nothing interesting happened from last chapter to now. ~  
  
"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE IN THIS HOUSE!" I stormed down the hall. My mother was furious. If she wanted me out, I would leave. I was stuffing my clothes into my book bag, when Caryn entered the room. She looked worried. I didn't want her to worry about me. I swear all of this was happening because I had gotten into a fight. A stupid fight, with a stupid vampire. The same stupid vampire that had fed on me about three years ago. I had a couple of bruises, I'll admit. Well, more than a few; let's just say I had one full body bruise. I was sore, but nobody sympathized for me. Dominique had considered binding my powers but, thank god, hadn't. Caryn had pleaded with Dominique; she had said that I was only defending myself against the monster. I must admit that I was the one who started the fight, again. The final ruling on whether or not my powers would be bound had been yesterday. My mother and I had been going at it ever since. Thus, leading to this little incident. I was glad she was kicking me out; I didn't want to be in the house. I was tired of fighting. Caryn begged me not to leave. I simply ignored Caryn and stomped down the hall, making as much noise as humanly possible, until I reached the door. When I got there, I yelled scornfully, "Have a nice life! I'm sure it will be GREAT without me, the secret in the family!" With that I slammed the door behind me; I had never thought to call anyone, I'm just great at this running away thing, aren't I. To top it all off, it was pouring outside. Really, it was like buckets of water being dumped on me. So, my status was: soaking wet with nowhere to go and no way to get to nowhere. Jesus, I lead a great life don't I.   
  
I walked to the town's gas station and found a pay phone. I really hoped I had some change or I would break down and cry. I finally found some change in one of the pockets of my soaked book bag. I called a taxi and waited in the phone booth. I was cold and wanted somewhere to stay. I must have waited for like an hour. Of course it felt like an eternity. My legs were asleep by the time the taxi pulled up next to the little phone booth. I picked up my soggy back pack and climbed into the car. It was wonderfully warm and I almost wanted to sleep, but the driver watched me like a hawk. He obviously didn't think I was going to pay him. I had money on me, somewhere. He asked me where I was going. Hmmm. Good question. I told him to take me to a hotel. Notice I didn't say the cheapest. I didn't want to end up in some shady hotel with prostitutes and drug dealers living in them. He nodded and turned on his meter.   
  
We ended up at a hotel in one town over. I can't really remember the name of the town, but the hotel looked friendly enough. I paid the taxi driver his money. It surprised me when he wished me well. I also noticed the guilt in his aura. He was guilty because he thought I was some stupid kid that would try to cheat him out of his money. Oh well. I've learned to ignore what people think of me. I told the taxi driver good night and went into the little hotel. The room was affordable. It wasn't too shabby either. When I had settled myself, I meandered over to my bed. Sleep. Must. Get. Sleep.   
  
When I woke up the next morning, I took a long, hot shower. My muscles were now very tense and my whole body felt stiff as a board, so the hot shower felt wonderful on my battered body. When I stepped out of the shower, I looked over at the mirror. My face looked bad. Well, actually, it was just bruised in a lot of places. My own green eyes stared back at me from the mirror. I had thinned out this year. I was proud of myself, no more fat stun power. I pulled on a plain red t-shirt and some jeans; the clothes were still damp from that little incident last night. It was still rainy and dreary outside today, so I pulled on a sweatshirt. Not like it would help much anyway. I decided to go and get something to eat. I hadn't eaten dinner last night, so I was quite famished.   
  
As I was walking down the street, in the light drizzle, thank the lord it wasn't pouring, when I spotted none other than my vampire friend! What the hell was he doing here? I was in a shit load of trouble because of him. He was watching me with his crimson eyes and he had a smirk on his face. He knew that I was hurting. The ass. I would go up there and knock some rationality into him, but I was already hurt. Getting injured again this soon after getting beat into a bloody pulp would not produce very good results. I would probably die if I attempted to fight him, once again. Before I could avoid him, he put himself right in front of me. Great. I would not be able to contain my temper, he knew this as well.  
  
"Hello, Anna. What brings you here? Are you looking for me?" He purred this into my ear, in his smooth, seductive voice. I felt a shiver go down my spine.   
  
"No, actually. I got kicked out of my house. Because of you. So, can you please kindly move out of my way? I have to go get food, before I die of hunger." My voice was laced with sarcasm and anger. He smiled at the comment. Obviously, he was enjoying this thoroughly. I have some great luck, don't I?  
  
"Anna, I just want to talk. Am I not allowed to talk to you? Are you still mad about that little fight we had?" If I was a regular human I would have taken the innocence in his voice for the truth, but I'm not. Thank God. He stretched out his hand and stroked my face. When he was pulling his hand away, I grabbed it. He raised his eyebrows at me.   
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"I will touch who I please."  
  
"That rule doesn't apply to me."  
  
"That rule applies to everyone. Even you, beautiful. You are just too used to getting your way."  
  
"Yeah, right. I will not be governed by you, leech. Touch me again and I'll break your hand."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
I tightened my grip on his hand, which made him laugh. I don't understand what was so funny. Oh, yeah, he's not human. And I probably wasn't even a minor annoyance to him. I swear he is so...... I don't know. God, I HATE him.  
  
"Anna, you are tickling me. Stop or you'll make me cry with laughter." This made me really lose my temper. I threw a punch at him, but he caught it. Ouch, that hurt. He was tightening his grip on MY hand. Not me tightening my grip on HIS hand.   
  
"I would advise you to wisen up. Or it will be the death of you." With that he threw me back. I fell and skinned my elbow on the paved road. I attempted to kick his ankles, but was a little off on my target. I really can't fight at all. As I stood back up, I saw a flash of metal. He had a dagger or knife on him. Hmmm. I could put that to extremely good use. He backhanded me into the wall of a shop. I felt blood ooze down the back of my head. I, once again, tried to punch him and I succeeded! I was ecstatic. His head snapped to one side. It took him a fraction of a second to recover. He punched me back and my head spun. That had hurt very badly. As I tried to regain my regular vision he backhanded me into a wall, again. My vision doubled. Why me? I ask myself that question quite often. I have yet to figure out the answer. I tackled him. Which meant I hurled myself into him and he barely moved. It caught him by surprise. I used this to my advantage. I grabbed the knife he had and sliced open his chest. He cursed and twisted my arm so it broke. The blade fell from my hand. He grabbed it and sliced my neck open. I felt the blade sting across my skin as it cut into my neck. I cried out, but he simply pulled me forward and began to feed. I struggled for as long as I could remain conscious. The vampire released me and I fell onto the ground.   
  
He kneeled beside me and pulled my head up so it was level with his arm. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I could not let this happen. The scent of immortality was in the air. I could barely stop myself. Actually, I didn't stop myself. I let his immortal blood flow into my mouth. It tasted so good, like chocolate, only better. I got lost in the taste. I barely noticed my heart stop. I fell into a dead sleep next to the vampire who had ultimately caused my death from the mortal world and my rebirth into the immortal one.  
  
~ Read and Review. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Anger and Agony

~ Hello to all of my faithful readers. This is still Anna POV. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks. ~  
  
As I woke, I felt my head throbbing. I groaned, the pain in my voice was almost tangible. I opened my eyes, and quickly closed them again. It seemed as if the world was twenty times brighter than it had been when I had fallen asleep. I reluctantly opened my eyes, but only a little. I saw that the couch I was laid upon was black. The leather couch was smooth to the touch. I was wrapped in a hunter green blanket that was warm and fuzzy. It smelled like laundry detergent, which to me was quite hilarious; what vampire washed their own clothes? I guess he had slaves, or I assumed. I peered over my shoulder and saw the source of light. A fireplace was blazing behind me, it's heat and light radiating around the room. Book cases were scattered around the room and a desk was in the corner next to a window. It was night outside and I could see the moon from where I laid. I had no idea where I was. My head spun as I tried to think of how I had gotten here. That's when I realized I wasn't breathing and that my heart did not pound. I felt fear come into my mind. Was I dead? I remebered everything, all at once. I felt like crying. I had always assumed Caryn would become a vampire, but I had been the one to become a leech in the end. I heard the door open as my vampire friend entered. I still hate him with a passion. His eyes travelled up and down me. I shuddered as his aura brushed up against mine. It was so powerful. He studied me as if waiting for me to throw myself at him and beg him to tell me this wasn't real. But I had sense enough to know that this was real and that I was dead, or undead really.  
  
"How are you feeling, Anna? You need to feed. I'm grateful that you fought me so hard, you rival Aubrey with your power. Well, at least you will after you feed." He said this all warmly enough; which surprised me to some degree. But I would not follow his advice.  
  
"I would rather die than feed off of the innocent. And as to how I am feeling, I feel as if you took a sledgehammer to my head." He slightly grinned. He still thought I was oh so funny. Stupid asshole. My aura carried my anger, which he felt and he changed his expression; to my surprise.  
  
"Anna, look, I'm not trying to make you angry. I want you to survive." Before I could say anything in response to his comments, one of his slaves walked in. Well, I think it was his slave.   
  
"What do you want?" the vampire asked. The slave's eyes were on the ground. It was pitiful to see a human being so submissive. I sighed, I didn't want to be like this.  
  
"Master Chaos, a letter from your brother has came. Along with a box. Would you like it brought in?" Chaos. That was the first time I had heard his name. I had seen the flash of anger and pain in his eyes when his brother had been mentioned.   
  
"Bring it in." The slave bowed and went out. Chaos and I sat in silence as we waited for the box and the letter. When the slave brought it in, she cast a curious glance at me, but then she left.   
  
"What does it say? Who's your brother?" I asked Chaos. His eyes were narrowed and his aura expanded, fury was woven into every area of his energy. I was kind of curious what his brother could have wrote that would piss him off so much.   
  
"I don't know why he sends me these letters; I burn them all anyway." He threw the small piece of paper into the flames. The paper burned into ugly, gray ash. Chaos then walked over to the box. He took out his knife and cut it open. He pulled out a teddy bear. I peered over at him. His aura was suffocating; only this time it was agony that suffocated me. He threw the box and the teddy at the wall. I heard glass shatter as the box hit the wall. He paced around the room. I didn't want to make any sudden movements, but I really wanted to stretch. As I stretched my arms over my head, I lightly touched my hair. Something was flaky in it. I cringed; I pulled out one of the flakes and saw it was dried blood. My blood.  
  
"Do you want to get cleaned up?" I looked up in surprise, he was looking over at me in curiosity. I wonder if my sudden embarassment showed. Hopefully not, I didn't want the leech to see me blushing. I looked at my skin. It was so pale, I really felt like crying. I couldn't live as a vampire.  
  
"No, I plan on dying, actually. So if you will kindly give me an instrument to do the task, I can die peacefully." He looked at me for a long while. I sat there frozen in his cold stare, though his eyes seemed to be ablaze. Finally, he threw his dagger onto the table in front of me. I looked at it.  
  
"I know you wouldn't do that. Killing yourself means you are too weak to live, and I know that you have the strength to live. You would never admit your weakness, especially in front of me." I knew it was the truth, I couldn't kill myself. I let out a small whimper and sat down in my originating position. I held my head in my hands.  
  
"But you will die if you do not feed. So, if you do not plan on feeding, you might as well end you immortal life now." If it came to that, I would feed. I refused to kill though. First things first, I did not want to be here. I raised my head.   
  
"Fine. I'll feed, but not under your supervision. I do not want to be your prisoner. I am your equal now, so treat me like one." I sounded more desperate than I had intended, but he simply nodded. He picked me up and the next thing I knew, we were gone from the warm library.   
  
~ Read and Review. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Equivalent of Prey

~ I love you all. This is in Chaos & Anna POV. For those of you who haven't figured it out, this is about Anna from my story Predator. Krikoris, it took my friend a while to catch on too. This is for NizzHobbit; you said you wanted more Gabriel; so I'll give you more Gabriel. Enjoy. *Upon the request of homeskillet, I have revised my chappie to make it seem more painful for Anna (I really forgot that turning into a vampire was supposed to hurt. Oops). ~  
  
~Chaos~  
  
As we appeared, Anna looked around in a daze. I had taken her to Midnight. Gabriel owed me, big time, so I would leave Anna under his care. I had helped him out of a nasty situation involving Dominique Vida about thirty years ago. I had yet to ask him to return the favor; so I would now. I would make sure that he made Anna feed. I could feel the hunger in her. Yet, she was so hell-bent on not being anywhere near me when she fed. Anna hated me almost as much as my brother did, and still does, really. Changing my brother had already been a bad decision, I did not want to feel as if changing Anna had been another, but I would not let her die either. My aura hugged the girl's own aura, smothering it. This would allow me to make her submit to my will; I would make sure that she came into Midnight with me. One wrong move on her side and I would reach into her mind and make her follow me into the vampiric building. She looked around curiously as if it had oddities within it that she had never seen. She stopped jerkily which made me stop; I was ready to make her walk if that was needed. Her aura was shocked, actually it was only partly shocked, and the other part of her aura was recognition. I knew she would be able to figure out where we were now; being a witch and all, I was sure she had heard of Midnight. A boy was being beaten in the hallway. Coincidentally, the vampire beating the slave was Gabriel. He had a malevolent habit of being a tad bit on the abusive side. I walked toward him and Anna followed obediently, as if she were a slave. Gabriel's interest went to Anna. He raised his eyebrows. I was not surprised at his initial shock; I had told him that I had given up on contributing any vampires to the vampiric community. I had given up on that goal about three hundred years ago.  
  
"A new fledgling, Chaos? I thought you had given up on having a line of your own." He dismissed the small boy. Although he did it with a snarl and a threat. "If you 'slip up' again I will not hesitate to beat the life out of you. Do you understand, you pathetic mortal?" The boy nodded and limped away, his blood dripping from his nose. I felt the disgust in Anna's aura. I also felt her desire and longing for the boy's blood. Her eyes followed the boy, the lust visible in the black spheres. She did not like Gabriel very much, especially after that whole scene. She eyed Gabriel and he was watching her as well. Although she was glaring and he was just looking at her inquisitively. I smirked; the girl was so aggressive.  
  
"Gabriel, she doesn't enjoy my company. Will you be her company for a while? I don't want little Anna to be lonely." Gabriel grinned at the girl's reaction to this; she took a swing at me. I laughed and she scowled. I thought vaguely to myself that if Gabriel had found her before me, he would have fallen for her easily. He liked women who would try to kill him.   
  
"As long as the girl stays out of my way, she can stay here," was Gabriel's response. I could tell that he wasn't overly thrilled about this, but he would do it anyway; I was too powerful of an enemy for him to handle. 'Make sure she feeds Gabriel. Thanks.' And with that I willed myself away, hoping that everything would work out.   
  
~Anna~  
  
"Anna, is it?" I nodded and the vampire named Gabriel continued. "Well then, Anna, welcome to Midnight. I do not want your friendship; I am simply fulfilling an agreement made between Chaos and myself. If you interfere in any affairs here, I will throttle you. Any questions that retain to the layout of Midnight or the guests?" Welcoming, wasn't he? My head was still pounding with bloodlust from that poor beaten and bloody boy. My mind tortured me with images of blood. Oh, what I would do for that blood that tortured me so. My mind snapped back to the question Gabriel had asked.   
  
"Anyone I should avoid?" Gabriel laughed dryly. "Everyone." I threw him a confused glance. He was not looking at me though. His eyes were upon some of the slaves that were scattered about remodeling. Each of their heartbeats echoed in my head, creating an even beat. I craved the blood that was being pumped through their veins and arteries. I actually felt sympathy and pity for their poor souls. What had any of these...children done to get placed into Midnight? Gabriel must have felt the pity and sympathy in my aura because he turned to me and said, "Oh and Anna do not feel pity for the slaves or you will be weak prey, just as they are. I have no respect for vampires that baby humans. Example A." I followed his cold glare to a vampire with long black hair and tan skin. He looked quite exotic, but he did not look like a vampire at all. Well, at least to me. Most of the vampires I have encountered have been frigid, but this vampire looked quite warm. He was talking to a boy around twelve or fourteen years of age. The boy was nodding vigorously and the vampire kept giving him directions and orders. The vampire must have felt our gazes on him, though mine did not hold the vitriolic properties that Gabriel's did.  
  
"What do you want, Gabriel?" the vampire asked warily. The boy that had looked comfortable around this vampire paled to a snowy white color when he saw Gabriel. I think I would too; I had seen him deliver a beating. Although, I could tell that the boy wasn't exactly accustomed to us vampires. He had not been here for that long. The boy then looked at me and, if it is possible, paled further and felt more terrified. His fear seemed to ensnare me; the hunter is always drawn to the prey's fear.  
  
"Nothing, Jaguar. I was just giving my opinion of you to young Anna." Jaguar looked at me and shook his head. He disapproved of my presence in his domain.   
  
"I told you not to invite the Silver vampires here. We don't exactly have the same views." Despite the insult, my eyes were still on the boy standing next to the vampire called Jaguar. His heart was beating quickly and had my complete attention. Gabriel didn't seem to care about my bloodlust.   
  
"Surely it is not a problem that the cruel, demanding leader of Midnight can not handle. Besides, the girl is of little threat to you Jaguar." Jaguar looked a little agitated, but he said nothing.  
  
Seeming to take Jaguar's silence as the end of the conversation, Gabriel walked by the vampire briskly and I followed. As I walked past the young boy, I almost lost control. The only reason I did not stop was because Jaguar's narrowed eyes were on me. I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into that child's soft flesh. I pushed away the feeling, though it was still present. I felt a slight sense of relief when we left the hallway that terrified boy had been in. I could not deal with that temptation. I followed Gabriel and he pointed out various places to me. The slaves in the other places weren't scared of vampires at all. I assumed that they had been in Midnight for as long as they could remember. I was grateful for the lack of fear in the humans. I wasn't drawn to them as I had been with that boy. Gabriel took me to the West Wing and showed me where I would be staying.   
  
"Anna, get cleaned up. I will have a servant bring you some clothes. Will you require anything else?" I shook my head. My head was pounding painfully. Gabriel left and I went into the bathroom to wash the blood from my hair and my pale skin. I attempted to wash the lingering sense of guilt and bloodlust off as well, but they would not leave me. It was as if those emotions were attached to my very soul. The steaming hot water felt exquisite on my body that felt so cold and lifeless. When I got out of he shower, clothes sat in a chair beside my bed. I pulled them on. They were really baggy. After putting my clothes on, I laid down in the bed that would be my own for tonight. I was exhausted and hungry, but I was still reluctant to feed. I did not want to kill. My sleep was filled with anger, hate, and pain the very emotions that had marked me for doom.  
  
~ Read and review. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Affection

~ Hello to all. This is in Anna's POV. Anyways, here you go. Enjoy. ~  
  
When I woke up someone was standing over me. I could feel their aura. I opened my eyes, and was quite shocked. The person standing over me looked identical to Chaos, except for the fact that this vampire had flaming red hair and deep black eyes. I blinked in my initial shock, and warm laughter came from the vampire. Why the hell was this guy in my room? I got out of bed, ready to get in his face, but he held up his hands; that was either a symbol of surrender or he was showing me he wasn't armed. Either way, I got out of my fighting stance and peered at him angrily, though I was quite curious as well. Was he related to Chaos?   
  
"Who the hell are you?" He stood there with a smirk on his face, the same smirk that Chaos wore every time I saw him.   
  
"My name is Aaron. And you are?"   
  
"Anna. What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"You seem to be my brother's fledgling. Maybe you know him, his name is Chaos." My senses were now fully alert. This was his brother?  
  
"Yes, he made me into this, this monstrosity of a vampire. Why does it matter?" I was curious to figure out the purpose of this little visit.  
  
"It matters because you just happen to be my only connection to him. I want to get in contact with him." I let a smirk show on my own face when I answered the comment.  
  
"He certainly doesn't want to be in contact with you. I-" Aaron interrupted me.  
  
"I know he doesn't want to be in contact with me. I hurt him, and I know that every letter I send him reminds him of that pain. I miss him; he's my older brother, my guardian. I still look up to him now, even if I've ruined all chances of seeing him again." That warmed my heart. How could Chaos be so cold to him? All of a sudden the bloodlust hit me, the same bloodlust that had been present the day before. I realized the bloodlust came from the human standing outside of the door. Aaron looked over at me and his gaze held sympathy. I was sure he had been through the same trial. I went over to the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges. I felt amusement in Aaron's aura when I did this. I was just oh so hilarious. I swear these vampires get on my nerves.  
  
"Can I help you?" The annoyance was audible in my voice.   
  
"I'm sorry, Milady, for disturbing you. I was told by Master Gabriel to ask you to feed." With that the young man, of sixteen or seventeen years of age, bared his throat to me. My eyes fell to his neck. I stepped forward, my mind was no longer in control, the bloodlust was. I vaguely remember Aaron dismissing him, with annoyance in his voice. I turned around angrily and was getting ready to scream at him, but he held up his hand, as if to silence me.  
  
"You would have killed him. It would be better to feed off of one of your own kind. I'll give you an offer." Aaron then bore his throat to me. I walked towards him, but I couldn't do this. Even though I absolutely hated Chaos, feeding off of his disowned brother would really offend him. I mean, he really had harsh feelings towards his brother. More than harsh. I'd guess around the lines of hateful. Before I could tell Aaron that I refused to feed, Gabriel appeared and told Aaron to get out.  
  
"You aren't welcome near Anna or Midnight in general. So I'd suggest you get the hell out, or I will physically drag you out." Aaron threw a troubled glance at me and his voice came across my mind. His voice was calm and smooth despite Gabriel's threat. 'When you do feed, do not kill. You will chastise yourself later if you do kill.' He then disappeared without a trace.   
  
"What did he say to you? The bastard just needs to stay away from here. You need to feed. Now. I will tell one of the servants to come over." Gabriel then left. I sat down and wondered if I had enough control to not kill when I fed. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't I be cold and uncaring like all of these other vampires? There was a knock at my door and I felt the desire wash over me again. This time I allowed the lust, the desire, to take over me. I pulled the man to me and allowed my fangs to pierce his neck. The taste of his blood was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted, well, besides Chaos's blood. I couldn't pace myself. I held the adolescent in my arms, so he wouldn't collapse. He was unconscious now and was reaching his blood loss limit, but I couldn't stop. Only when Chaos appeared and pulled me away from the young man did I stop. There were still traces of the man's blood in my mouth. Chaos lifted the young man up and disappeared. I was still hungry, but I could deal with it. That stupid fucker had came here after I told him not to. Stupid fucking Chaos. Ah, I was beginning to feel like myself again. When Chaos came back I was going to lecture him and go on rampaging, but he spoke before I had the chance.  
  
"Anna, you will need to feed again. I will offer you my own blood, but you are allowed to find your own prey." Allowed. Hm. He was trying to tell me what I was allowed to do?  
  
"Look, I can do anything I would like to do. So don't tell me what I'm allowed to do. I also don't appreciate the fact that you came here while I was feeding, when I had told you not to do that. I mean, are you deaf? Are you stupid? I could've handled it. You just think you have control over everything, but you're wrong. You control nothing. Especially me." He looked kind of shocked but then his face softened.  
  
"I wasn't going to let you kill. You didn't want to, no one does, but your bloodlust was driving you forward. Anna, no one stopped me when the bloodlust took over. Why do you think I changed my brother? Why do you think he hates me?" I looked at him unable to think of anything to say. He thought his brother hated him, but his brother wanted to contact him. Poor Chaos. Wait a minute, no sympathy for him. He made me into this creature, I would not feel sorry for him. Yet, I couldn't help it. He had just revealed something about his painful past to me; he was making himself vulnerable to me. I walked over to him and allowed my aura, though it was weak compared to his, to run over his. I felt his pain and suffering, his shock and amusement in relation to me, and his growing affection for me. Growing affection? I was about to pull away, but he had me in his gaze and I was unable to look away. Even as a vampire I was susceptible to his crimson gaze that was as cold as ice. Chaos leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Then he whispered in my ear.  
  
"I always get what I want. I got you, didn't I?" He then willed himself away. I was frozen on the spot where he had left me. I realized that I had growing affections for him as well. Am I crazy?  
  
~ Well, I can't really control my characters anymore. I hadn't really planned on that happening, but whatever. Read and review. ~ 


	7. Chapter 7: The Will To Live

~ Hello my good chaps. If anyone reads this, here's chapter seven. I love all of my reviewers. Anna POV, still. If you want me to change POV tell me. Enjoy. ~  
  
After I regained my composure when Chaos left, I went to talk to Gabriel. He was really the only person I could talk to in the community of Midnight. Everyone else shunned me because I was in Silver's line. I am not sure why the lines have such animosity towards each other. Probably something bad happened like a thousand years ago and the lines still held it against each other. Why they would hold something against each other for that long, I have no idea, but Chaos seemed to be capable of holding his grudge against his brother that long, so I'm assuming that other vampires shared the trait.   
  
Gabriel was with someone, when I entered his room. The girl was pushing him away and it reminded me of myself in relation to Chaos. Well, that's what I had thought. Now, I felt some obligation to feel affections towards him as he did to me. I shook the thoughts from my head and Gabriel finally acknowledged my presence. The girl struggled to get out of his grip, this made Gabriel smile. Some people, I will never understand. Some vampires, really. I went over to one of his chairs and sat down. Most of the rooms in Midnight look the same. The room I had been staying in matched this one exactly. The rooms were rather cold looking, they were all light gray in color. The beds were covered in gray sheets and gray comforters, though I doubted most vampires really cared about the colors of their surroundings. It didn't bother me that much.   
  
"What brings you here Anna? I see you've fed well enough." I could tell Gabriel wanted to know when I was leaving, it made me feel as if I didn't belong. Well, duh, that's because I don't belong here. I belong over in New Mayhem, with the rest of my line.  
  
"I got bored. I came here to talk to you. I think your the only person that will talk to me or even look at me." He nodded in acceptance of my answer.  
  
"I have a meeting with Jeshickah, but I'm sure Katana will talk to you. Won't you?" The girl made a 'I-won't-do-it-now-because-you-said-I-would' face, but Gabriel left anyway. His absence left Katana and I in awkward silence. Well, fine, I would start the conversation.  
  
"Are you one of Gabriel's slaves?" The girl scowled when I said that. At least I was getting a reaction out of her.   
  
"No, I'm not. Does it look like he orders me around? Who are you? I've never seen you or heard of you before."   
  
"I'm Anna. I used to be-" the girl cut me off with a motion of her hand.   
  
"Look, I don't want your life story, I just want to know who made you." Jeez, if she didn't watch it I would correct her attitude. Damn it, now I sound like one of these slave drivers.   
  
"Chaos. Chaos made me." Her eyes brightened a little. She knew him?  
  
The girl seemed to know what I was thinking because she said, "Chaos is one of the nicer vampires I know." Upon seeing my 'yeah-right' look she said, "Well, at least to me, he was nice." I sighed, I had never been raised around Midnight vampires, so maybe Chaos was nice compared to them.  
  
"So, why does Gabriel, umm, have you here?" I sounded really stupid, but the girl seemed to be at ease with me now that I had mentioned Chaos. She smiled wistfully.  
  
"I think Gabriel keeps me around so that when and if he gets bored, he has something to do. Like annoy me, or beat me, or kiss me. Some things are more pleasureful than others." I think this Katana girl may love Gabriel. But why? Oh well, none of my business.   
  
We chatted for a while, Katana was pretty nice once you got through her defenses. Gabriel walked in about an hour after he had left. It felt like he had been gone for about five minutes, I hadn't really talked to anyone in, what felt like, millions of years. It was good to get some things off my chest, like my feelings for Chaos. She thought it was funny that I was so confused about it. These were her exact words for the situation: "What is so confusing about him kissing you, Anna? Obviously, he has affection for you, so why not let yourself feel the affections? I can tell you like him, you look cheerful when you talk about him." What confused me the most was that I had hated him so much, and now, I cherished the kiss he had given me. I think I am losing it. Gabriel told me that Chaos wanted me to meet him in his library. Katana raised her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. She was young at heart.  
  
When I arrived at Chaos's house, I was greeted by his slaves. I nodded at them as they spoke greetings of "Milady" or "G'day miss." I felt like royalty. They took me to the library, where Chaos lounged on a black couch that was in front of a roaring fire. He looked over at me, a look of uncertainty on his face. He dismissed his slaves, so the two of us were left alone. I was really nervous, though I didn't really have a reason to be. Chaos invited me to sit down beside him, but I made no move to do so.   
  
"Anna, calm down. I won't bite." I smiled at the comment, the humor in it; the way he hadn't meant it literally, yet it sounded literal because of what he is.  
  
"I'm calm, I just want to know why I'm here." He looked over at me, I couldn't read his face.  
  
"You tell me Anna, I didn't force you to come." God, I wanted to smack him sometimes.  
  
"Well, I didn't invite myself."   
  
"I wanted to see if you had came to a decision. Are you ending your immortal life, or will you keep it?" I thought for a second. I didn't know, why did he care? I was getting defensive again. I decided to answer him honestly.  
  
"I don't know. I can't survive, I can't kill all the time. I'll end up dying of shame." He frowned.   
  
"I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"What's the deal, Chaos?"  
  
"I'll help you; I'll teach you how to hunt, everything that has to do with your survival. I only ask one thing." I waited for him to tell me, but the answer wasn't forthcoming.  
  
"Well? What's the question?"  
  
"I want you to be my companion. I'm quite lonely these days. I also think that I'm falling for you, so I would really appreciate if you accepted." I sat there contemplating. I came up with my answer and smiled.  
  
"Forget the deal. I need to learn how to survive on my own, and I will." He looked disappointed and sad, so I added, "Chaos I'm falling for you too. Yes, I'll be your companion. You don't need to give me anything to receive that companionship. I'll see you later." I caught his happiness as I left his warm home. He really is a nice guy. I now know that I have the will to survive. Not only for myself, but for the one I am falling in love with, Chaos. I will stay immortal for him.  
  
~ Okay, I think I'm ending it there. If I get too far into it, it'll end up meshing into my story Predator, so I sadly must end Anna's story here. Though the end is on a happy note, which is good. R&R. Happy Hunting. ~ 


End file.
